


Telling Clint

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Series: Genderfluid Thor (this will probably have a better name later) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Thor, Non-Binary Thor, Non-binary character, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Thor, Transgender, Transgender Thor, non-binary, transgender character, transvengers, transvengers assemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Transvengers Initiative prompt 4: That one person on the team who doesn’t know. Clint is the one who doesn't know, and Thor finally comes out. This is likely to be the last installment in this series for the time being, but I will likely come back to it at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Clint

The winter break was coming up quickly, and Thor looked forward to the opportunity to go home and see their family for the first time in months. But they would miss their friends, as they always did. Even more so, now that most of them knew Thor’s secret, and their family did not.

Thor had been invited by Natasha to celebrate Hanukkah with her and Clint one night. Thor was both excited and nervous about the prospect. They had never been part of a Hanukkah celebration before. And also, Clint was the only one of their close friends who didn’t know about Thor’s gender identity. It was their personal goal to tell Clint before they left for Norway, and time was running out.

“Hey man, come on in,” Clint said cheerfully, missing Thor’s minute cringe as he turned. “It’s just about time to light the candles, and the baked mac and cheese just came out of the oven.”

Thor stepped into the small apartment, setting their bag and coat down in the corner by the couch and retrieving two small, neatly wrapped packages, before joining their friends at the table. It was set for three, and in the center sat a simple menorah fitted with three candles and a casserole dish of baked mac and cheese.

“It’s Clint’s turn to light the candles,” Natasha said as Thor joined them.

Clint lit the central candle with a match, letting it burn out on a plate Thor hadn’t noticed before. Then he began to speak in words Thor could not understand but knew must be Hebrew, lighting the other two candles and returning the first to the center of the menorah. Clint had an intense but calm look on his face, one Thor had never seen him wear outside of the few times they had watched him doing archery. Clint wasn’t very public about his religion and rarely attended services, but it was clearly something very important to him.

Then the moment was broken as Clint served himself mac and cheese, saying, “yum, I love macaroni. This is probably my favorite Hanukkah tradition.”

Natasha laughed, and Clint passed the serving spoon to Thor. “I did not realize that macaroni and cheese was a traditional meal,” Thor said, a bit confused.

“It’s not,” Clint replied. “It’s just my tradition. My family always has baked mac and cheese on the second night of Hanukkah, and Nat and I keep the tradition here when I can’t make it home.”

They ate mostly in silence for a few minutes, filling their stomachs and watching the candles slowly burn down, but when they had mostly finished eating, Thor pulled out the presents they had brought. They handed the larger one to Clint, and he opened it eagerly, revealing a tiny toy bow and arrow. He laughed and tore open the packaging, saying, “Thanks!”

The second package, which went to Natasha, was smaller. “You didn’t have to bring presents, Thor,” she said, but they just shrugged in response.

Underneath the wrapping paper was a jewelry box which contained a pair of earrings with little red hourglasses in a black circle, like the underside of a black widow spider. Natasha laughed and immediately put them in.

Thor was glad that their presents had been appreciated. They had chosen funny gifts rather than particularly serious ones, but they were sure that their friends understood the sentiment nonetheless. The candles had burnt most of the way down, covering the base of the menorah and the aluminum foil under it in wax, but they were still glowing, and therefore the three friends were stuck at the table a little longer.

The conversation was simple and lighthearted, but Thor could barely keep track of it, their mind drifting back to their promise to themself to come out to Clint before the break.

“Hey, man,” Clint interrupted Thor’s train of thought, “where’d you go?”

Clint saw Thor’s flinch this time and asked, much more gently, “What’s goin’ on?”

Thor hesitated for a moment then looked at Natasha, unable to make themself speak. Their eyes were pleading, and she apparently understood because she said, “Clint, Thor doesn’t like when you call them ‘man’ because they’re non-binary.”

“Shit. I’m so sorry,” Clint said, staring at Thor. “I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. I didn’t know.”

“I know you didn’t, Clint. You haven’t done anything wrong. I just didn’t know how to tell you. I only just came out to Steve and Bruce and Tony in November.”

“And Nat clearly knows. Am I the last one to know everything?” Clint exclaimed. “Thor, I wouldn’t care if you were an alien from another universe or a divine celestial being, you’re my friend. So, you wanna tell me about it?”

“Thank you. Natasha explained well enough. I identify as genderfluid. Sometimes I feel masculine, sometimes feminine, and sometimes both or neither or something in between. I prefer they/them pronouns, at least around friends, and my name is still just Thor.”

“Cool. If you ever need help with makeup, I’m your guy,” Clint said. “Seriously, just ask Nat.”

“She said something of the sort at Thanksgiving. I will keep it in mind.”

Just then the last candle sputtered out, and after a brief pause, they rose from their seats and moved to the couch. Clint put a disk in the DVD player, and no one was surprised when _Brave_ began playing, settling in for the Disney movie, sure to be followed by _Robin Hood_ if Clint had anything to do with it.


End file.
